inazuma_elevenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Canon Evans
Endou Kanon (円堂カノン) is een van de hoofdpersonen in Inazuma Eleven 3: The Ogre en de 1e Inazuma Eleven film. Profiel Inazuma Eleven 2 *''Burns with fierce passion for soccer. Can it be Endou's great grandchild...?!'' Uiterlijk Net als Mark Evans (zijn overgroot-grootvader), draagt hij een hoofdband, alleen is deze rood in kleur. Zijn haar is donker groen-blauw, net als zijn Ogen. Zijn haar is vergelijkbaar met Austin Hobbes'. Hij heeft een oortelefoon bij zijn linkeroor, die blauw en wit gekleurd is. Hij draagt een zwart t-shirt onder een blauw-rood-wit jasje dat alleen vast zit door een knoop aan de bovenkant. Hij draagt ook een driekwartbroek. Persoonlijkheid thumb|left|Lachende CanonCanon blijkt een hele aardige jongen te zijn, wat zowel in de film als in het spel naar voren komt. Hij is ook erg volhoudend. Zijn persoonlijkheid kan vergeleken worden met die van Mark, door hun liefde en passie voor voetbal. Hij houdt ook erg van Mark, aangezien hij helemaal terug ging in de tijd om hem te helpen. Hij zegt ook "Laten we gaan voetballen!", net als Mark, waardoor hij verduidelijkt dat zijn passie net zo groot is als die van Mark. Het blijkt ook dat hij een hekel heeft aan de ruwe speelstijl van Ogre. Plot thumb|Canon op posterHij reist terug in de tijd om Raimon te helpen Ogre te verslaan in de film. Hij nam een aantal van Mark's toekomstige vrienden mee (Paolo Bianchi, Shawn Froste, Xavier Foster, Austin Hobbes en Archer Hawkins) en hierdoor kon hij ook zijn techniek gebruiken; Almighty Cannon. Dit deed hij door een kettingschot te creëeren met Paolo's Odin Sword. Raimon wint en Canon bedankt Mark voordat hij verder gaat, op naar zijn eigen tijd. In het spel reist Canon echter terug naar de tijdlijn van de FFI, aangezien Ogre daar de teams van de FFI aanvalt in plaats van de FF, zoals in de film. In het spel wordt hij ontvoerd door Ogre om ervoor te zorgen dat Mark de wedstrijd tegen hen accepteert. Het is bevestigd dat Canon meespeelt in het mobiele spel van Inazuma Eleven, waar hij in het toekomstige team speelt. Recruiteren thumb|left|Canon verlengt Odin Sword Inazuma Eleven 2: Vuur versie Om hem te kunnen scouten moet je eerst het bovenste pad met uitdagingen verslaan bij de coach van Mary Times in Okinawa. Als je de schatkist openmaakt, zal hij mogelijk zijn om gescout te worden. Nadat je hem doormiddel van Seymour Hillman hebt opgeroepen zal hij in Hokkaido zijn. Inazuma Eleven 3: Spark en Bomber De enige manier om Canon hierop te krijgen is om hem over te plaatsen vanaf de Vuur versie van het tweede spel. Inazuma Eleven 3: Ogre Om Canon hierop te krijgen moet je de afloop van Ogre spelen, waarin je naar de toekomst gaat en daar de Ogre nogmaals vecht op hun thuisbasis. Canon zal zich bij je voegen vlak voordat de wedstrijd begint, en zal op level 65 zijn. Inazuma Eleven Strikers Om Canon op Inazuma Eleven Strikers te krijgen moet je eerst alle drie de Marks kopen, waarna hij onderaan de lijst verschijnt. Technieken Inazuma Eleven 2 *thumb|Canon en MarkSC Heel Kick *'SC Legendarische Wolf' *'DR Heat Tackle' *'VD Circus Blok' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SC Inazuma Een' *'SC Legendarische Wolf' *'SC Krachtige Kopstoot' *'VD Circus Blok' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SC Mach Wind' *'SC Maboroshi Shot' *'SC Zero Magnum' *'DR Sky Walk' Wii *'SC Almighty Cannon' *'SC Krachtige Kopstoot' *'VD Circus Blok' Spirit Warrior *'SW Choujin Falco' Categorie:Man Categorie:Wind Personage Categorie:Personages Categorie:Aanvallers Categorie:Neo Raimon Categorie:Keshin Gebruikers Categorie:Aanvoerder Categorie:Middenvelder Categorie:Protagonist Categorie:Personage uit de toekomst